Adventure of a 10 year old toad
by 4SliverBluePurple4
Summary: When a small Toad has to recuse Mario,Luigi and Peach,He Gets into alot of trouble!
1. Chapter 1

Hi,This is my first fanfiction,so don`t be mean and R & R

Adventure of a 10 year old toad

Ray the toad had come home from his 5th grade class and he was turned on the tv to the News Channel.

Achorman:Peach have just been kidnapped...again,and the Mario Bros. are Bros.,WHERE ARE YOU?

Ray turn off his T.V and started to wonder,where are the mario Bros.?

Meanwhile,at Bowser`s castle...

Peach:you will never get away with this Bowser!

Bowser:I will now that i have you AND the Mario bros.

Bowser Jr.:You tell them,papa!

Mario:I will escape Bowser!

Bowser:No use,The bars are pure steel,No way to break those Gwawahawha

Back at Ray`s house,He called his friend,Alec

Ray:Hey Alec

Alec:Hey Ray,Peach got kiddpaed

Ray:I know

Alec:I got to go,Mom just called me

Ray:Bye

Alec:Bye

Ray put down his phone and ran in to his room.

Bowser`s Castle Peach look out the window to see Parakeey(Did i spell that right?),A parakoopa who delives mail.

Mario:Pakakeey,Do you have paper?

Parakeey:yes,Why

Mario:I have an idea

Luigi:What is it?

Mario:*Grabs paper and pen*go find a house and leave it there,  
>Someone might find it.*writes and gives it back*Bye<p>

Parakeey:bye

Parakeey left to find a house to leave it at.

Ray`s house

Ray:*hears knock*Coming!

Ray:*Opens door*Ah Parakeey,What`s up?

Parakeey:Here

Ray:What`s is this?

Parakeey:A message from Mario

Why would he send me a letter?,Ray thought

Parakeey:bye*flys away*

Ray:*Opens letter*

* * *

><p>Ray:Oh no!<p>

Gets on phone

Ray:Alec,I have to save Mario,Luigi and Prinness peach!

* * *

><p>How was it?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:OMG

Hello peoplez of te world,Itas me Mario44!With Chapter 2 of My story Btw,Check out a future story to this By my sister,Emily8,called a Adventure of a 8 year old toad Adventure of a 10 year old toad:  
>Chapter 2:OMG!<br>Alec:What?

Ray:Its true!

Alec:How do you know?

Ray:Parakeey brought me a letter and said it is from mario!

Alec:O.K I`ll be right there

Emily:Hey bro!

Ray:Emily look at this!

*Gives*

Dear to who it may concern,

If you are reading,Parakeey just told you it was from Me,,Luigi and I are trapped at Bowser`s In a Pure Steel door!Go to the mushroom kingdom,Find Toadsworth and give him help us!

Mario Emily:Oh no!

Ray:Yeah,I am going with Alec to the mushroom kingdom,Do you want to come?

Emily:Sure!

*Alec walks through Door*

Alec:Then let`s go 


	3. Chapter 3

Mario44 here with 4 more chapters of my story

Review respones:

Mariogirl133:Thanks for being the first reviewer(besides my sister,emily8)Also thanks for the tips.

Now,the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The Three kids walked into the kingdom,but two guards stopped them

Guard 1:Halt!

Guard 2:What bring you three here?

Alec:A letter to Toadsworth from Mario

Guard 2:Let me see

*Gives*

Guard 1:OK you can go

Ray:*walks in*Hey wait,why couldn`t parakarry do this himself?

Alec:I think he was going to,but before i left to come to your house,I was watched the news and it said he had an accident

Ray:Wow...

Toadsworth:You three,What are you doing here?

Ray:A message we got from mario,Saying we have to help him,  
>The princess,and mario.<p>

Toadsworth:Let me see

Emily:here

Toadsworth:Oh no!

Ray:Yes

Toadsworth:what are your names?

Ray:I`m Ray,This is my best friend,Alec and my sister,Emily

Toadsworth:Well Master Ray,It seems you,your sibling,and friend are our only hopes

Meanwhile at Sarasaland Castle

Daisy:Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Bowser:GWAHHAHAAAAH

King Richard:Come back with my daughter!

Bowser:Never!

Bowser Jr.:Come on papa

Kamek:I`ll teleport us to the castle

Bowser:Ok let`s go!

* * *

><p>Ok,I`ll think I`ll end it,R &amp; R!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Mario44 here...Again with Chap. 4!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Ray:OK time for Adventure,Which you readers have been waiting For!<p>

Alec:Stop,You`re breaking the fourth wall

Ray:...

Anyways...

Luigi:Mario,Do you think someone got the letter

Mario:I think

Bowser:I`m back with a surpise!

Daisy:Help Luigi!

*Bowser throws Daisy in cage and Kamek locks*

Bowser:GWAHAAHAHHA

Back at where ever Ray is now...

Ray:Well,Now we finally are at 1-10

Alec:Wait a sec,That`s the boss level!

King Goomba:Time to defeat you!

the Three use fireflowers

King Goomba=Dead

Ray level up!

Ray=20+2 HP=22 FP 5+2=7,Level 2

Alec level up!

Alec=19+2 HP=21 FP 5+1=6,Level 2

Emily level up!

Emily=20+1 HP=21 FP 5+2=7,Level 2

* * *

><p>OK,See ya later!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Itas me,Mario44,With a new chapter of AOA10T

No I don`t own Mario,only Ray and Alec(My sister owns Emily)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<br>World 2-5(The story has 5 worlds)

Alec:Hey,what`s in this box?

*Ray breaks it by jumping on it*

Inside are Three Hammers

Ray:Yes!

Emily:Ok letas go!

World 2-10

Boss:Petey

Ray:Dodge his atacks

K.O

Alec:Well let`s go!

Meanwhile at Bowser`s Castle

Mario:Man,where are they?

Daisy:I don`t know

Peach:*sighs*

Luigi:I`m so hungury!

Mario:*Looks in bag*Oh,some pasta!

Luigi:*Runs and eats the raw pasta*

Mario:Weggie!Save some for us!

* * *

><p>Ciao!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Mario44 here with more chapters!  
>No I don`t own Mario,only Ray and Alec(My sister owns Emily)<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

World 3-3

Ray:Hey,It is yoshi

Yoshi:Yoshi yoshi yoshi?(Hi you three,I heard you are trying to save mario,Can i come?)

Ray:Sure

Emily:Can i ride him first?

World 3-5

Alec:Huh,What`s that?

Ray:*Jumps and wing cap comes out*

Ray::o*Puts on and flys*WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

World 3-10

Alec:Hey,It`s king Bomb-bob!

Yoshi:Yoshi yoshi(Let me)

KO

Ray level up!

Level 3

Alec level up!

Level 3

Emily Level up!

Level 3

Yoshi level up!

Level 2

* * *

><p>Wow,I`m nearly finished,3 more.A record!In only 2 days.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Mario44 is here with the few last chapters!  
>No I don`t own Mario,only Ray and Alec(My sister owns Emily)<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

World 4-2 Luigi`s Masion

Alec:I hate this Masion

Ray:Every one does

Alec:T_T

World 4-5 Alec:Hey a gun

Ray:Kill the Koopas!

2 hours later...

Ray:They are all dead!

World 4-8

Kamek:*Trys to zap them*

Ray:Die!

Alec:*Shoots*

Emily:Shes dead

Yoshi:*eats kamek*Yoshi!(Yummy!)*

Emily:0_o

4-10

Boss:Bowser Jr.

Ray:Just slap him and get this over with

Alec:*slaps BJR.*

Bowser Jr:!

Emily:XD

Yoshi:*Trys to eat BJR.*

BJR.:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

><p>Ok the last is next.*CRYS*<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

*Is still crying*Mario44 here,With the last chapter,wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
>No I don`t own Mario,only Ray and Alec(My sister owns Emily)<br>Chapter 8

World 5-10

Ray:Well this is it,The boss

Alec:Aka,Bowser!

Yoshi:Yoshi yoshi(Yoshi scared)

Emily:There he is!

Bowser:You think you can deafeat me!Gwaaaaaaaahhhhaaaaaaa!

Ray and friends walk behind him while he is laughing and pull axe

Bowser:D*MN YOU!

Ray:*grabs key and open cage*

Mario:you saved us!

They all Went back to the kingdom

Peach:It is our honor to award Ray,Alec,Emily and Yoshi for Saving me,Mario,Daisy and Luigi*Puts medals arounds neck*

They all do a victory jump.

All:Hooray!

* * *

><p>Well see you all in the sequel!<p> 


End file.
